karaoke bar
by RamenSharingan-chan
Summary: vamos,solo canta un poco,si sabes que te vas a divertir!  Prumano :3


Okey,ps ultimamente,me he vuelto muy fan de esta pareja.Y la verdad no pude evitar hacer un fanfic XD . aparte de ke esta canción se la ha pasado por mi cabeza todo el dia XD

Cielos, esa "reunión" de los países de ayer había sido salvaje. Pero, para que no haya confusiones, me explicare desde el principio…

De nuevo, una de esas fastidiosas reuniones mundiales en las cuales rara vez se ponían de acuerdo los países en algo, y al parecer, esta no era una de esas, ya que se les veía a todos gritándose unos a otros y lanzándose cosas. Lo cual ya tenía fastidiado a varios países latinos, hasta que uno hablo

-¡AY YA CABRONES, CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS!-perdon, ¿dije hablar? Era gritar -¿Por qué siempre debemos llegar a los extremos en los que nos declaremos guerras y estupideces por el estilo en una reunión hecha para que evitemos esas cosas? –dijo ya más tranquilo al ver que con sus gritos detuvo las peleas de los demás

-estoy de acuerdo con México-san – dijo el japonés acercándose a el y viendo de mala manera a los demás que hace apenas un momento se estaban peleando mientras estos se veían unos a otros avergonzados  
>-¡cierto, cierto! El mexicano tiene razón- le grito a los demás china mientras se levantaba de la silla que estaba usando en ese momento.<br>Después de muchas disculpas por parte de países hacia otros, el ambiente se tranquilizo bastante

-bien, que tal si para equilibrar esta disputa vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo, ya que, al parecer hemos desperdiciado toda la tarde- dijo molesto Alemania mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana y se veía una puesta de sol

-… ¿He?- se preguntaron al unisono todos los países mientras veian el sol siendo consumido por la noche con un silencio incomodo

-¡decidido, nos vamos al Mcdonald's® XD!-grito el ruidoso gringo al que ya todos conocemos  
>-¡no, mejor vamos a tomar el te tranquilamente en el jardín e.e- dijo cierto cejon<br>-¿no seria mejor si dejamos que China nos cocine?-dijo Rusia con una sonrisa siniestra detrás del mencionado  
>-dejemos eso de lado y vayamos a comer pasta~ -w- !- grito Italia del norte eufóricamente mientras agitaba sus brazos<br>-estoy de acuerdo con Veneciano, vamos por pasta ¬¬- dijo sin muchas ganas y con su característico ceño fruncido la Italia del sur  
>y asi comenzó otra revuelta para saber a donde ir<br>-oe West, creo que seria bueno que pusieras orden – le susurro el albino a Alemania mientras hacia su característica risa de superioridad  
>-¡callense!- grito con una vena a punto de explotar –lo pondremos a votación #¬¬- entonces varios pusieron en un papelito lo que les parecía conveniente hacer y votaron por la elección que les llamaba mas la atención<br>-bien, esta es la ultima papeleta- dijo sacando el ultimo papelito de una caja en donde estaban todas las opciones –¿"ir a un bar karaoke"?- dijo en forma de pregunta y viendo a todas direcciones para saber quien optaba por esta papeleta.  
>Muchos susurros se escuchaban por parte de los países, hasta que uno rompió el silencio incomodo<br>-¡me gusta esa opción!-grito el país de la pasión mientras un enojado Italiano intentaba deshacerse de un abrazo que le estaba dando  
>-¡dejame ya! ¡Che palle! –dijo golpeándolo y seguido de esto correr hacia su hermano<br>-Nii-chan ¿escuchaste? Un bar karaoke –dijo incrédulo Veneciano a su hermano  
>-¿he? No quiero, quiero irme a casa- dijo mientras se mantenía oculto detrás de el<br>-¡si! ¡Vamos al bar! Asi todos podrán oir mi hermosa voz- grito como idiota USA mientras se reia  
>-es cierto,lo del bar suena bastante divertido- dijo felizmente Japon<br>-¡vamos Roma! ¡Va a ser divertido!- le dijo España a este  
>-no quiero ir- dijo mientras se encogía mas en la espalda de su hermano<br>-¡Nii-chan vamos! Será divertido- le alentaba la parte Norte  
>ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un peli plateado se acercaba hacia el y le canturreaba en el oido<br>-si no vas, West se hará con tu pequeño hermano~-  
>al oírlo, Lovino se puso derecho y grito<br>-¡ire, sin importar que suceda!- a lo que todos los que lo rodeaban se sorprendieran y después lo vieran en forma de aprobación

El primer capitulo hasta ahora :P reviews? XD


End file.
